


You'll leave -Demus

by PrinceStxrm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm
Summary: After POF Janus goes back to the dark side of the mindspace to find a crying Remus.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	You'll leave -Demus

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this so much, I wrote it like at 3 am, but, imma upload it anyway

Janus smiled as he entered the 'dark side' of the mindscape as the others liked to call it, it had been a great day, aside from what had happened with Roman everything went pretty ok, Thomas had finally understood why he needed Janus, and Janus couldn't be happier, he entered the dimly lit room with a smile on his face which quickly faded as he realized who was sitting on the couch, it was Remus, he looked sad, his head was down and his hands were in between his legs, almost as if he were crying, it took a moment for Janus to realize that Remus was in fact crying, the sniffling was what had confirmed this for him, he went to sit next to the creative side, took a deep breath and asked "Remus, are you ok?"

"You are gonna leave me..." He muttered

Janus came to the realization that Remus had heard everything, the whole conversation "What?"

"I said, you are going to leave me!" He repeated in a much louder voice, Janus looked taken aback, he didn't know what to reply, so Remus continued "You are going to leave me just like Roman and Virgil did!" He was now hyperventilating "You think I'm evil, just like they do..."

Janus had finally found a way to reply "I don't think you are evil" it's true, Janus didn't completely believe in the concept of good and evil, those were debatable concepts "You said it yourself once, Remus, 'Good and bad is all made up nonsense' didn't you?" He asked rubbing circles in Remus' back to comfort him

"I did, but, the others don't see it like that, especially Roman, and you said it like it was a bad thing... and I-" he sighed giving up on arguing, "You told them your name"

"I did tell them my name, is there a problem with that?"

"When Virgil told the others his name..." Remus began taking a deep breath, he was still hyperventilating but had calmed down a bit, Janus' voice would always help him calm down, "He never came back" he continued in a voice that gave Janus chills, he sounded angry, sad, disappointed and hurt, all at once...

"But I am still here"

"That doesn't mean you'll stay forever" After Remus spoke there was silence for a while, Janus couldn't find the right way to reply to that statement and not upset Remus even more, he wasn't sure he'd always stay, but he at least wanted to, he didn't even think for a moment about leaving Remus, although he does understand his worries

"I may not be able to promise you I'll always stay by your side, I can't predict the future," Janus said softly as he slipped his fingers into Remus' palm slowly, Remus quickly tightened his fingers around Janus' hand and looked up at Janus, they both locked eyes and Janus continued speaking "But I can at least promise you, I can try, you are important to me, Remus, I would never leave you just like that, I won't do the same thing Roman and Virgil did to you..."

Remus smiled through his tears, the way Janus held his hand and his comforting words were everything and more than he needed at that moment "Thank you..."

Janus smiled back "I do not love you at all," he said in his usual sarcastic voice, this was a sign that he was clearly lying, he softly pressed his lips against Remus' forehead, the kiss made Remus' heart start beating even faster "I'm going to change my clothes and then we can do something fun to make you feel better, alright?" he stood up from the couch to retreat to his room, but Remus stopped him

"Wait, Janus!" Remus yelled from the couch, "I love you too," he said as he wiped a tear smiling at the deceitful side, Remus was so happy to have someone who understood him, someone who loved him and took care of him, they may not be perfect, then again, the others weren't either, but at least they were happy, as long as Janus didn't leave him as Virgil and Roman had done he was happy being the only one Thomas didn't like, he was intrusive thoughts, after all, no one likes intrusive thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please support my other work: https://princestorm.carrd.co/


End file.
